


Sunset

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Creators Secret Santa 2018, Korrasami Month, Korrasami Month 2018, Prompt: something fluffy and cute with Korrasami, gift fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Sunsets with Asami are amazing.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> A Korrasami Creators Secret Santa gift to @abrightgrayworld on Tumblr! Thank you for being so patient with this. I hope you had a wonderful holiday season, and a very happy 2019 and all its blessings to you! <3

There are moments, that can’t really be explained. Inexplicable things, of an even more unfathomable nature, that precede words, and are underlined with feelings. Things that can only be explained, through living in the moment. Being.

Korra is the Avatar, and she has gone through many ordeals. Through having her bending taken away, to losing all connection with her past lives, to being poisoned by Zaheer….these experiences were traumatizing, heartbreaking- beyond words. There are almost moments, of course, where the power of the Avatar is remembered in a positive light. Awesome displays of power, of turning into a 20-story tall Avatar spirit, and wading through Republic City Bay, to bending all four elements, and being able to go into the Avatar spirit, and possess a spirit of _Light_ \- yeah, it’s safe to say that being the Avatar is an experience, beyond words.

But, Korra thinks, there’s an experience even more beyond that.

Korra thinks, being with Asami, is something that can’t be explained.

The sunset is at 5:06 PM today. It’s bound to be beautiful, and bright, setting directly on the glistening waters of Yue Bay.

It is always bright, really, when it’s around her.

Korra smiles. Sunset dates with Asami are the best.

They’d started doing this ever since they’d gotten their apartment, with the Spirit Portal in view. Evening naps on the balcony, bathed in sunset. Golden light washing over them, the love of her life in Korra’s arms...yeah, it’s the best thing ever.

Because you get to look at her, in peace. You think she’s the most beautiful person in the world. Her nose is long, angled out (it’s cute to poke, and even more fun to bite). Her cheeks are reddened, there’s always a slight blush on them now. Her hair is long and voluminous and it’s everything when you tangle your hand in it.

Her forehead is smooth and high, and it’s a blessing to pass your thumb over it, when you coax her to sleep. You love putting your face in her hair, to smell everything that happened over the day; the engine grease on her skin, the smell of her in her hair, the sweet and tangy perfume she always seems to be wearing. The pure essence of her shines.

You think her hands are yours, sometimes, when they seem to rest so easy in your own. Her thumbs caress your skin like checkered marks, and you think it’s amazing, how such a little touch, can bring heaven to you.

The sunset is red in her skin, and light in her eyes. You think the glisten in her eyes is more beautiful than the one happening all around Republic City, right now.

She turns to you, perhaps, because she can tell you’re distracted.

“You okay?”

You look at her.

“Yeah,” you say, and you kiss her.

It’s really awesome when she kisses you back. It’s even more awesome when you get to do it again, and again, and again, as the red glow of the sunset paints you in colors never seen before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> may/may not be based on a real experience :)  
> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers!  
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
